Holding On: His Green Eyes
by TwilightWorshipper14
Summary: Layna Isha Ethni is a quiet girl. She lives in the shadows of her older sibling. She loves her family but feels like something needs to change. She is a caterpillar stuck in her cocoon. Will she ever grow to be the butterfly she doesn't know if she can be? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Layna Isha Ethni is a quiet girl. She lives in the shadows of her older siblings. She loves her family but feels like something needs to change. She is a caterpillar stuck in her cocoon. Will she ever grow to be the butterfly she doesn't know if she can be?

A/N: All outfits are on my profile.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Thor world. All rights go to Marvel. I only own my character. Pronounced: Lay-nah Ish-ah Eth-nee

Reviews are always appreciated!

Amma - norse for grandmother

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Knock, knock._

A timid knock on my door makes me groan and sit up.

"Who knocks upon my door?" I ask, wondering if it is one of my siblings sent to wake me up.

"It is Kari, miss. Your new maid? Might I come in so I may tend to you?" I flop back in to bed and groan into my pillow. Ever since my father won a battle at Prince Thor's side after saving his life, our station has been constantly elevating. This is one of the more extravagant changes being made to our lives. I look at the roof over my head that gives lie to my thoughts. The most extravagant change is not the maid, it is the new...house our family is living in.

"Miss?" I am broken out of my thoughts again. I get up and slip into my outer robe and call her in.

"You may enter." The door opens and my new maid scurries in. I look at her with envy of her blond locks before beckoning her over to me. She scurries over and lowers into a curtsy before standing and bowing her head. She is small, smaller than me and that is hard to find.

"How old are you?" She squeaks and raises her head. Brown eyes look at mine before dropping to the floor.

"I have just celebrated my 800th year." I start. She is two years younger than I. I nod thoughtfully.

"Very well. You needn't fear me, Kari. I am not a cruel mistress. Not too long ago, I myself was in your position. This has not always been my life. I will not harm you for doing wrong."

"Yes miss." Her bowed head tells me she does not believe my words to be the truth. She will come to believe it soon enough.

"Come, now Kari. I must bathe." I walk to my new bathing room. Kari draws me a bath and I sigh. I will get her to understand soon enough. No matter what my father says, **_I _**will not own a slave.

* * *

"Good morn, Father, Mother." I drop a kiss on their cheeks and sit in my seat. I note ruefully, neither of them noticed my greeting. Mother is busy with Asta. True to her name, Asta is beautiful. She has cascading golden hair woven into braids, gleaming green eyes and a shapely body. She is tall and confident. Asta is the second born child, first born daughter. She is the apple of my father's eye. He adores her and she, him.

Father is talking with Leifr, my eldest brother and the first born of the family. He has sleek dark brown hair from our mother and father's leaf green eyes. "Good morn, Mother." He drops a kiss upon her cheek before sitting beside me. I take a dainty bite from my fruit and share a small smile with him.

"Good morn, Brother." He chuckles and presses a kiss to my cheek.

"Good morn, Sister." I sit beside him as Mother and Father lavish them with attention and wish a small bit were directed at me. I finish my meal and excuse myself.

"Kari, have Dag saddle my horse." She nods and slips off to inform the stable boy his task for the day. I divert myself toward my room. I go inside and lock my door before going to my mirror table and reaching under for the bag hidden carefully. I pull it out and my attention is caught by my reflection in the mirror.

Seeing as I am the black sheep of the family, it is only fitting I have the hair to match. I inherited Amma's black hair, the only good quality about it is the loose ringlets they hang in. My eyes are rather odd. They are the oddest mix of blue and green. Around the pupils of my eyes, they area bright vivid green that slowly changes to a cobalt blue around the edges of my eyes.

They are my favorite color in the world. I am small, mother says my features are considered dainty and delicate. Apparently I have an elfish look to me. I roll my eyes and open my bag. Inside are a pair of faded black trousers, black calf-length boots, a loose black shirt with long billowing sleeves, a forest green vest and a forest green cloak. These are my riding clothes.

Mother and Father know nothing about them. They are under the impression I ride quietly and sedately in the forests surround Asgard. They are wrong. I can never tell them. Father would disown me. I would be cast in disgrace. I rise and go to my chest of drawers. I pull open my underclothing drawer and go to the bottom. I tap the wood three times and a small compartment slides open.

I reach inside and pull out a couple of daggers and slip them into my bag. I go to my wardrobe room and reach onto the very top of the shelves. I pull down my collapsible bow and quiver of arrows. I slip them into my bag also before leaving my room and going to the kitchens.

Geir, the head cook has a wrapped parcel waiting for me. I send him a grateful smile as I sweep it into my bag and leave. He studiously pretends I never entered the kitchen so he will be able to deny ever having helped me. Geir found out about my little habit years ago and has been helping me hide it ever since. I am glad Father has seen fit to keep him as our cook.

I head outside and stop short. Father and Asta are in the front talking.

"...I do worry so though. Will she ever be married, Father? I do not see how it can happen. She is so odd, never caring about her appearance. I wish she would let me help her. Then we could be betrothed at the same time. If only she can see how happy I am with Olaf. Perhaps then she would consent to letting Mother and I clean her up a bit. She would be so happy. Poor Layna." She shakes her head and Father rests a hand upon her shoulder.

I feel tears welling in my eyes and hold them back with a bit of effort. This will not break me. I start walking loudly and Asta startles. I smile at her cheerfully as I head to the stables. My smile falls as soon as I am past her.

"Layna, sister! Wait." I stop and turn.

"Yes, Asta?" She smiles beautifully at me.

"Mother and I are to go shopping today. Might you join us? We are looking for dresses for the ball tomorrow night at the Palace." I open my mouth to politely decline the invitation, but I stop. When Asta asked me, she sounded resigned, like she already knew I was going to say no.

"Well, I do need a gown for the Ball. Tell Mother I will be pleased to accompany you in a couple of hours to go to the marketplace." I turn to go.

"When in a couple of hours?" I turn back, irritation stirring but quickly stifled.

"At midday." Asta nods.

"You should really be more prepared about these things, sister. Soon, you will be married and you will have to run your household." Anger rears its ugly head and I clench my jaw tightly.

"I know sister, I will attempt to be more prepared in the coming days." She nods satisfied and leaves. I stand, frozen, anger lashing throughout and attempting to harness it. I stalk to the stables and Dag hands me the reins for Stryker. I grab them and swing myself up and urge my him into a run. I race him to an abandoned cottage and rush inside. I pull out my bag and don the clothing inside, slipping a dagger in each boot, up my sleeves and on various other parts of my body.

I string my quiver across my back and stalk back outside, bow in hand thrumming with anger. My black locks are pulled back high upon my head. I unsaddle Stryker and put the tack inside the cottage. I take the bit out of his mouth and put on his silver and black bit-less bridle. Stryker tosses his high elegant, ebony head and paws at the ground eager to run. I run a hand along his side and smile approvingly at his sleek black hair.

I swing myself onto him and curl my hands into his pitch-black mane. I close my eyes before snapping them open.

"Let us ride, Stryker." He surges forward and I laugh as we charge through the forest, invincible. Faster and faster we go, Stryker pushing forward with his strong legs. We cover ground and I whoop as he leaps over a branch. We charge through the creek and race in a meadow before coming upon the forest again. The wind has long since ripped my cloak off my head and my hair band along with it. I urge Stryker faster as we round a bend before trying to stop him.

A man pulls back on his horses reins before ducking as Stryker bunches his muscle and leaps over the man and his horse. I pull Stryker to a stop and round back to the man.

"Are you mad! Charging around a corner like that! You could have killed me!" I can't help the small curl of my lips as the man rants. He notices and it does not placate him. "Do you know who I am?!" I look him over. He sits on his black horse with a natural grace I admire. His short black hair is ruffled, his lean form tense. I pause. Being lean is rather odd for an Asgardian. I notice his clothing is black with accents of green, gold, and silver. His striking green eyes are narrowed and his knuckles are white where he clutches on the reins of his horse. I nod at them.

"You can give your horse some head now. I doubt it will charge off." He clenches his jaw and repeats his question.

"Do you know who I am?" I silently shake my head. My hair falls in my eye and I use one hand to gather it up and the other hand to secure it with another band. His face goes blank.

"Surely you jest. You must know who I am." Tired of the conversation, I turn Stryker around and urge him into a trot. I furrow my brow and stop him as I notice the man following.

"If you can not control your beast, perhaps you should give it the proper attire." I smirk.

"I am the only one who and control 'my beast.' Were any other to get upon his back, they would loose something vital." Here, I curl my lips in a sly smile. "Like their life." I turn Stryker and urge him faster. He surges forward and I laugh with pure glee as we take off along the most confusing paths we know in an attempt to loose the strange man. After a while, I pull Stryker to a stop and laugh when the man is gone. With a wistful smile, I turn Stryker back in the direction of the cottage.

"Time to go back to society again. Time to be a good little girl." I sigh and shake my head as we head back to the cottage, ignoring the small bit of me that wishes the man had been able to keep up.

He had such enchanting green eyes.

* * *

The carriage ride is silent to the marketplace. Mother tries to hide her disapproval at the old gown I slipped on after my ride. It looks old next to her and Asta's beautiful new gowns. Neither of them understand me. Funny how I completely understand them. We arrive at the marketplace and one by one we get out. I pat Stryker as I walk past him. I know he hates being hitched up to the carriage, but I also know he doesn't like being far away from me. I raised him from foal when he lost his mother during birth.

I eagerly look around at the marketplace. The sights and sounds enchant me.

"Here we are!" Mother chirps when we get to the tailors. I look at her with shock.

"We are getting new gowns tailored for us?" She nods gleefully. We never used to do this. It was too expensive for us. I shake my head and follow them into the shop. Why does everything have to change?

"What will it be for you dears?" A lady bustles out of the back. Mother turns to her.

"Hello, I would like to see your fabrics, please. My daughter's and I are needing new ballgowns." The ladies eyes light up and she bustles off to get her fabrics. She returns with her arms full. "That one!" Mother's eyes light up as they fall upon a bolt of chocolate brown silky cloth. Clearly it is for her. That color would look hideous on me, but Asta might be able to wear it. She looks good in just about anything she wears. I wander away when a beautiful bolt of cloth catches my eye. I pull it out.

It is a pale green that shimmers in the light and I love it. This is the cloth I want.

"Oh! Mother, come quick! Layna found the most beautiful cloth for me! This will go so beautifully with my eyes! " I lower my head and step to the side. I hurt a little as Asta nudes me to the side so she could reach the cloth. Mother rushes over and fingers it, a smile on her face.

"This is the perfect cloth." She agrees and my face falls. Mother glances at me. I force a smile before I turn away. "Perhaps this is not the right cloth for you, Asta. This cloth would go so much better with Layna's eyes. I saw a red cloth over there that would look stunning on you. And it is Prince Thor's color. We can get some silver accents put on it."

I whirl around and wait with baited breath for her agreement.

"I suppose so." The turn and walk over to the cloth and I smile gratefully at Mother as she passes me.

* * *

"Laya! Laya!" I smile as I get out of the carriage and my two younger siblings call my name. Hallr and Lifa, my 400 year old twins come rushing up to me. Hallr has dark brown hair and green eyes and Lifa also has dark brown hair and green eyes. Just like our older brother Leifr. I pick them up and swing them around and they squeal with laughter.

I laugh with them as I carry them into the house.

"So, my darling siblings, mine. Have you been good for your nanny?" I ask, mock sternly and they share a glance.

"Yes?" Lifa says hesitantly and I know they must have been causing problems. I laugh.

"Not to worry." I wink conspiratorially at them. "I will keep your secret." They beam at me and I smile softly. I love my siblings, all of them. My favorites are the two youngest and Leifr. Asta has never seen fit to play around with us. Even as a little girl, all she has wanted to do is get married. I sigh, at least she will be getting what she wants.

"Can you play the teaching game with us?" Hallr asks.

"Please?" Lifa asks, hands clasped under her chin.

"All right. I can not deny those beautiful green eyes." They cheer and grab my hands and lead me to their playroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparing for the Ball

**Summary: **Layna Isha Ethni is a quiet girl. She lives in the shadows of her older siblings. She loves her family but feels like something needs to change. She is a caterpillar stuck in her cocoon. Will she ever grow to be the butterfly she doesn't know if she can be?_  
_

A/N: All outfits are on my profile.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Thor world. All rights go to Marvel. I only own my character. Pronounced: Lay-nah Ish-ah Eth-nee

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 1, 308_

Reviews are always appreciated!

I would just like to send a thank you to my newest follower(s)/fav(s): KnightmareAngel! My first follower! You guys make me happy when you fave and follow my story!

Loki is around 1084 years old - in human years, that is about 18 - 19 years old.

Here is something amusing. When I attempted to write the name of Thor's beloved hammer, my spell check decided I spelled it wrong and wanted to substitute it for a different word. Can you guess what it was? It was miniskirt. I bet all of you were wrong!

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

_**Previously on Holding On: His Green Eyes:**_

_I love my siblings, all of them. My favorites are the two youngest and Leifr. Asta has never seen fit to play around with us. Even as a little girl, all she has wanted to do is get married. I sigh, at least she will be getting what she wants._

_"Can you play the teaching game with us?" Hallr asks._

_"Please?" Lifa asks, hands clasped under her chin._

_"All right. I can not deny those beautiful green eyes." They cheer and grab my hands and lead me to their playroom._

* * *

"Alright my daughters!" Mother smiles brightly at us. "If my husband and firstborn son will see fit to excuse us from the dining hall, we will leave to get clothed." Father smiles fondly at us and Leifr grins at me. He takes such delight in my pain. Horrible lad, I swear. I never know what to do with him.

"Come now, daughters. Let us go." I pat my lips clean, place my napkin on the table and join Asta and Mother as they leave.

"Oh, I can just tell this is going to be wonderful! Don't you agree, sister?" I smile back at Asta.

"I can hardly contain my excitement." Asta frowns, having caught my dry taunt.

We go to Mother's room and into the bathing chambers. I feel uneasy as Mother's maid undresses me and I lower myself into the bathing pool. I have never felt comfortable bathing around others. Mother and Asta have no problems with it though.

After we are done bathing, we lie down on tables and the maids rub a soothing lotion into our skin. By the time that is finished, I have almost fallen into slumber. I drowsily get up and sit down in a chair so Mother can fuss over my hair. Though she will not let me look into a mirror, I can tell she is braiding it. The cool kiss of metal resting on my forehead alerts me to the circlet that is place on me.

A light touch upon my face and eyes almost has me falling asleep. Hours later, I am finally allowed to put on my dress. I gasp when I glimpse it. The filmy fabric of the green has been wrapped around the bodice in a ethereal way. It drapes down and artfully merges with a white silky fabric.

At the waist there is a small cluster of pale green roses holding the green fabric closed and there are four more of the roses to act as one strap on my right shoulder. The roses are held together with a light but strong silk that is invisible to my eye.

It is beautiful. I carefully step into it and allow the maidens to pull the bodice shut. They hold out high sandals that are white with a dusting of silver sparkles on the toe and up to the middle of the sandal. I carefully step into them and straighten.

Mother holds out a burnished silver cuff and I slip it onto my right wrist. For the final item, I put on my necklace. It has a simple black cord and hanging from it is a highly decorated Celtic shield pendant, it has four intricate Trinity knots that surround five green power crystals, giving this necklace an enchanting look. It is a Shield of Protection necklace that Leifr gave to me for my coming of age day.

I look to Mother and she gives me an encouraging nod so I slowly step in front of the mirror. My eyes widen as they take in the image being presented to me. I look beautiful and for the first time, I can see what Mother has told me.

I look Fey.

I look seductive.

I look innocent.

I smile and I can see the mischief in my blue-green eyes and I know I am going to take the palace by a storm tonight.

* * *

_**Prince Loki**_

* * *

He wondered who she was.

The wild, Fey creature in the woods. The one who had the absolute _gall _to shout at him.

_Him_! Prince Loki!

And to think she didn't know who he was. It was a mystery.

A mystery he was going to figure out. By the Nine Realms a mystery he was hungering to figure out.

If only to break her.

To break the Fey creature that dared-

"LOKI!" Prince Loki stiffened in his seat before he slowly raised his head to his brother.

"Yes?" He drawled in a board tone. "Was there any particular reason you saw fit to alert the Nine Realms of your frustration, Brother?" Across the table from him, Thor furrowed his blond brow.

"Brother, is something amiss?" His blue eyes brighten and his hand drops to _Mjölnir _at his side. "Are there whispers of war? Shall we race across the Nine Realms to rescue-"

"Brother. Nothing is amiss. I am just anxious about the gathering tonight." Thor stared at his younger brother. In all of the years he had known his younger brother, he had never felt anxious about anything. That could only mean one thing.

"Brother Loki! I do not believe it to be so! You have found a maiden to call your own?!" Thor boomed. Loki had suppress a sigh. He did not want Thor to find out about his little Fey creature. Thor would only try to steal her.

"Nonsense brother. I must be going. Mother requested I join her at the Marketplace today. She is going shopping for the ball and she insisted I accompany her." Thor gave Loki a sympathetic look before continuing to gorge himself full of food.

As Loki followed his Mother around the Market, he gazed around attempting to spot her. When he finally did, he narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Mother, I am going to see if Halfdr has any new books for me to purchase. Will you be alright if I leave you?" Queen Frigga smiled lovingly at her youngest son.

"Of course Loki and keep an eye out for something for me." Loki nodded before departing. He scanned the Market before spotting her again. She was beside the black stallion she had been riding in the woods. With some displeasure, Loki noted she was wearing a peasants garb.

Loki strode in her direction but a shout caught his attention for a second and he looked away. When he looked back...she was gone.

Growling with frustration, Loki stalked back to where his mother was waiting.

He really couldn't wait for the coming ball. Maybe then, he would be able to find his little Fey creature.


End file.
